


She's Not There (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Gen, Meta, Metafiction, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: It's a quiet day at 221B Baker Street, but something isn't right





	

John sat slowly reading the Telegraph. Sherlock slouched low in his chair, opposite him, tapping his fingers, his eyes closed. “It feels like something is missing,” he announced.

“Hmm?” John looked up. “Did you say something?”

“I can’t put my finger on it, but it feels like something is missing.” He was staring intently at John.

John scrunched up his mouth for a moment and then shook his head. “No, not that I can think of,” he said and then went back to reading the paper.

“Mary’s dead, you’re back to helping me, but still...” Sherlock trailed off, his eyes darting about the room furiously. “I can’t figure it out.”

John lowered the paper. “Is it something Mycroft mentioned to you?”

“Don’t be daft, I’d remember that. No, this is more...how can I put this...It’s as though, were we characters in a drama, something was introduced, like a plot device, but now the time has passed and it’s no longer necessary, so it’s dismissed as though it wasn’t there in the first place.”

John stared at him long and hard. “Are you on something again?”

“No,” Sherlock snapped. Suddenly he bolted upright. “I’ve got it. Rosie.”

“Rosie? Who’s Rosie?” John looked at him with his brow furrowed.

“Your’s and Mary’s baby,” he said smuggly.

“Baby?” John asked. “What baby?”


End file.
